Moving
by blushed-at-a-mere-nothing
Summary: Lynn is ripped from her home and best friend to move to Forks. Fun. But will a special boy change her outlook? Or her life forever? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story about/for the lovely DonJuana19. I hope you all like it, especially you, Miss DonJuana! (BTW, I changed the name so no psycho stalkers will find you and kill you XD )  
**

Lynn's POV (See what I did there?)

"Please tell me you're not serious! We're in the middle of tech week! We can't just up and move!" I yelled, completely disappointed in my mother. She got the bright idea that, since I have a complete life obligation to my high school's production of The Sound of Music, as it SHOULD be, our family should pack up everything we own and move from Chicago to Forks.

"This will be good for you, Lynn. You need to make yourself more of a rounded person. Sitting around and talking to your friend about Broadway all day long isn't healthy," Mother replied.

"I could be doing drugs or drinking alcohol. Broadway is the least of a parent's worries. And I don't sit around all day! Have you seen me after rehearsals?! I am a shell of my former self. All of the dancing and singing and yelling and emotions wear you out completely! I've worked so hard! Please, can we at least stay until the end of performances?" I begged, but I soon realized that I gave this speech in vain. We were going; no "ifs", "ands", or "buts" about it. Ok Forks, prepare yourself. Lynn Beauxene is coming.

Seeing as how this is my story, I figure I should tell you a bit about me. I am somewhat tall, with light red-orange hair and brown eyes. I love vintage-ey things and Broadway. So far, that's all that's pertinent. I'll add things as necessary.

"Go pack, love. This will be fun, I promise!" My mother called to me as I trudged up the stairs to my little bedroom.

"Sure. How are they gonna find another Leisel in five days. In a play with zero understudies," I mumbled to myself. I shut the door and flopped on my bed, letting everything sink in. Forks, Washington. At least I could visit La Push. La Push was beautiful, from the photos I'd seen.

I forced myself up and unzipped my combat boots. I took one of the many boxes Mother put in my room and started putting my books in it. I set each box with a purpose, and eventually, my room was packed.

I checked my cell phone and saw that it was three in the morning. Not caring about how late it was, I called one of my closest friends, Chels.

"Yeah?" She answered on the second ring, awake and energetic. Having an insomniac for a best friend ALWAYS comes in handy.

"I'm moving to Forks, Washington in three days. You hate your part; do you think you can be Leisel for me?"

"What?! Babe, why are you leaving me?! I can't survive the next two and a half years of high school ALONE!" She yelled, totally upset. "I'm coming over in two minutes, the second I get by The Monster. I'm pretty sure she's asleep, though."

Chelsea is my sister, as they say. We became close in a production of Les Miserables when she moved here from London. With me as Eponine and her as Gavroche, we took the musical to a very...interesting place. We're the same age, and equally nuts.

"Ok. Be here! And if all else fails, bribe her."

"Got it, love!"

Oh my God. Moving is going to be one of the hardest things I'll have to do. Twenty minutes later, Chelsea burst into my room and gave me a huge hug.

We were both sobbing loudly, and after about an hour, we broke off our hug and laughed at each other. Four hours earlier, we were at rehearsal in full makeup. We both constantly forget to wash off the heavy stage makeup, and we looked like total clowns.

"We're theatre kids! We should've known to waterproof this!" I said in a shuddery voice. We both went into the little bathroom and washed our faces, then we returned to my bedroom.

"Maybe it'll be an adventure...you know, like a book? Knowing you, you'll fall madly in love and forget about wanting to leave in the first place," Chels said half-heartedly.

"That's not true. I'm never gonna forget the fun we've had in the Windy City. Or that time you and I raised enough money and went to Rome together!" I said sadly.

"Or the mishaps on the roof at Wrigley Field. We are such dorks."

"And it's not like I'll never see you again! You can visit, or I can visit, or we'll meet halfway!" I said hopefully, though I knew it was going to be hard. My mother is very...headstrong when it comes to decision-making, and Chelsea's foster-mother isn't nicknamed "The Monster" for no reason. But I figured we'd find a way.

"I just can't believe I'm leaving in two days from now. I have to get all my school stuff in order. Suze is gonna murder me," I said, recalling our director.

"I'll help you out. Our school is going to be missing one talented doll." Now I can't leave. I really can't go!

"I love you so much! It's so unfair. We only get to spend freshman year and half of our Softmore year together," I said glumly and on the verge of tears once again.

"Well, I'll spend the night these next two nights, and I'll be with you the day you step on the flight with your Mum. Your Father will be driving the boxes, correct?" Chelsea asked. I nodded a reply and she continued, "You can borrow some of my clothes, and take some stuff to remember me by. I do recall you constantly saying you were jealous of my clothes," she stated jokingly.

"Ok. We'll be friends forever, promise?" I asked hopefully.

"I swear, when HAVEN'T we been friends, sister-from-another-mister?" Chelsea said this with a grin. I leaned on her shoulder, and we sat up and talked for the rest of the early morning.

The next day, we went to school as if we were graduating, and I went to each of my classes in a haze. Chelsea and I had all the same classes together except for Geometry, so we met up for lunch.

"Thank God for off-campus passes!" she said as we looked about the busy diner.

"Chels, why are we going here for lunch? It's crazy busy here!" I said, confused.

"Don't you remember? This is the restaurant where you and I first became friends. We both went here when we were on a field trip, and we talked the rest of the day!" she reminded me.

"Right! Remember when Joey missed the school bus and we had to come back?" I added.

We spent the rest of lunch and the school day thinking about everything that's happened to us. We told Mother that we'd walk home, and we spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

The day of the move. It's already here, and it makes me severely upset. Chels, Mother, and I walked into the airport together quietly. Tears sprung into my eyes as we heard the intercom tell that our flight was boarding.

"Now doll, theatre kids are prone to tears, but I don't want to see none of it. That's why I got you this." As Chelsea said this, she pulled a new iPod Touch from her jacket pocket. "I filled it with things I knew you'd like, plus some photos of us and our performances that I had saved in my computer."

"Eeep! You are the bestest friend ever! How did you afford it?"

"Not important, love. That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now go! You'll call me when you get off the flight, correct?"

I nodded, then hugged her tightly. Tears broke free from my eyes, but wiped them away before Chelsea smacked me or made me miss her more.

Mother and I boarded the flight, and I opened up the iPod. I scrolled through all of our favourite songs. I put the headphones in and forced myself not to cry harder. I settled on "25th Anniversary Les Miserables Soundtrack", and went to the Photos app as Ramin Karimloo's voice flowed through my headphones.

I tapped the flower icon, and I prayed I wouldn't sob. Leaving my friends and home forever will be THE hardest thing I'll ever do. I had 300 pictures to look through, from the goofy faces of my friends to the professional-looking performance shots.

The last photo on the system was of Chels and I backstage in our Eponine and Gavroche costumes. We have an arm slung around each other and cheeky grins on our faces. It was taken by Mother on closing night. I remember right after it was taken, we looked at each other and started crying tears of joy from the fact that the play was over, but our friendship wouldn't be.

"Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for takeoff," The Captain said through the intercom. I buckled up and gazed out my window as they played the Bring Him Home reprise in my ears. Curse the oboe! Silent tears continued to stream down my face until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in Seattle, Washington. Here goes nothing. I gathered my carry-on and my iPod, then walked off the plane. Since we didn't take any suitcases, we immediately started looking for Dad. I saw him sitting in a chair, and we walked over to him. He brought the car around, we hopped in, and we started our trek to Forks.

Washington is a cloudy place by default, and it was pouring the entire ride, which was about two hours, plus another 20 minutes on a ferry.

"So what happened so far? When shall I plan the wedding to the mystery hottie? What's it like?" Chelsea's voice poured through the speaker of my cell phone when I was standing outside on the ferry.

"Ha! Not that exciting. I'm on the ferry."

"Ooh! The quote-end-quote 'famous' one? Put a picture up on Instagram!" She gets over-excited for the dumbest things.

"Ok. I gotta go; we're docking. I'll call you once I get to the house."

"Alright!" We hang up, and my family got back into the car.

Eventually, we got to our little home in Forks. It was a small house with light blue paint that was chipping. The windows were covered in light grey shutters, and the door was a powdery yellow colour. It was cute, but I forced myself to hate it.

I opened the door, and Dad tossed me a key. I pocketed it and went upstairs to my room. It had a large window facing the backyard, which wasn't a backyard, but a forest. I gazed outside for a minute, then tossed my stuff from the ride onto the plain mattress. I went back outside and took a photo of the house, then put it on Instagram. Chelsea will want SOMETHING from today.

I went back inside and trudged back upstairs. I'm going to be miserable here. I went into my room and shut the door, then began unpacking all of my boxes. I don't have a lot of stuff, so it took me only about two hours.

Once everything was in order, I sat on my bed and stared outside. The forest was amazing; it was bright green and very deep. It was almost mesmerizing. Deciding that I could use a quiet walk, I put on my jacket and left. I brought my phone in case of emergencies, but it was absolutely silent.

One thing about Chicago is that it's constantly loud. Forks is quiet, so it was almost alien to me. I pulled up my hood and slid my phone into my pocket. I broke through the trees and was immediately enclosed in the wilderness.

"Wow," I breathed. This is one of the most beautiful things I've seen, except for the Vittorio Emanuele Monument when Chels and I made our tour of Rome.

I was lost in thought quickly, and I wandered through the forest almost in a haze. Everything was clear to me physically, but it was a lot softer in my head. My clarity smacked me across the face when I hit a…something and landed on my butt.

"Holy crap, I am SO sorry, uh, miss! Please, are you ok?" I heard a boy say. I pushed my hood back to see…wow.

He was about six feet tall with a somewhat lanky build, but he had a bit of muscle. He had black hair and tan skin. His brown eyes looked a thousand feet deep, and he looked like a really happy person. But now, his eyebrows were scrunched together in the cutest picture of worry ever. He was like a…sexy puppy.

"Please, please tell me you're ok!" He bent over and picked me up, then set me on my feet. "Wow, you're really light."

"Uh…um…thank you?" I mumbled. Smooth moves, Lynn.

"I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry!" He said again.

"R-Relax, I'm…ok," I replied.

This was the point where I realized his hands were still on my waist. I looked pointedly at his arms once I remembered to breathe, and he figured out what happened.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Again," he said bashfully. He blushed a bit, even though I already knew that my face was borderline beet red. "Oh! I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." He held out his hand to shake, and I took it softly.

"Lynn. Lynn Beauxene."

"You must be new to Forks. No one ever comes into this part of the forest," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I've just got in today. Though, don't tell the locals, but I'm only interested in La Push. I heard it's gorgeous."

His face lit up. "I live there! Maybe I'll take you sometime."

I grinned just as big, then replied, "That would be amazing." Then, we heard a girl's voice.

"Seth! Come on home! We have to get ready for dinner!"

Seth's face fell, and he explained, "That's Leah, my older sister. I gotta go. Will you meet me here tomorrow morning?" He looked hopeful.

"Um…sure. After school, though. I start my first day at Forks High…in the middle of the year," I replied.

"Ok, Lynn. I'll see you soon, I guess."

He walked towards the sound of the girl's voice, and I just stood there. I was so amazed with this boy. He was so adorable! I am coming straight from school to here. I'll run home if needed; that's for sure.

I ran home, and when I broke from the trees, I made myself look melancholy again. I put my hand on my mouth to hide the large smile that grew on my face. Maybe Forks wasn't going to be too bad.

**Author's Note: Ok! Here you go, doll! I hope you liked it! I will be continuing this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter Two! Yayyy!**

Seth's POV

I walked through the forest slowly. I wanted to turn around and see that girl, Lynn, again, but I didn't want to look desperate or anything like that.

Eventually, I looked back, and she was just standing there with a grin on her face. Her grin was infectious, as I felt my smile grow.

God, she was cute. Downright beautiful. Her ginger hair looked really soft, and her eyes were so deep, one could swim in them. Her smile was sweet and she had a theatrical air to her.

"Seth!" My sister called again. I started running, and I broke through the trees. I was now in La Push.

I strolled past Leah, who was standing outside Paul's house, and I walked into my home.

I waved to Mom and I swiftly washed my hands in the kitchen.

"So. What did you do today?" Mom asked as I dried my hands.

"Just...stuff." I could feel my face grow red when I thought of Lynn.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" She asked as she ruffled my hair.

"Woke up, brushed teeth, got dressed, went to school, came home, hung out with Jacob and the others, went on a hike, met a...person, and now I'm here. You know, stuff." I tried to evade her next question by sitting at the table and filling my plate, but she still asked.

"What person? In the forest?"

"Yeah...she's new. Just came in today, in fact." My face grew a few shades redder, and I basically revealed myself. My mom has a way of squeezing every bit of information out of me. 99.999% of the time, it really sucks.

"She? Oh my goodness, Baby Brother has a crush?!" Leah, of course, happened to hear.

"Leah! Keep it down!" I wouldn't be surprised if the entire village knew about it now.

"What's she like?" She was so persistent.

"I am not discussing this with either of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat." I picked up my fork and started to eat, and they complied. They didn't ask me any questions for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was dark in the forest, and I ran towards a bright blue light that shone in the distance. I tried to push myself faster, but it was as if I was running through mud. I heard twigs snap next to me, and I looked over to see Lynn. She looked happy, and she reached over and grabbed my hand. We neared the light, and she stopped me. She wrapped me in a large hug, and as I set my forehead on hers, I woke up.

My eyes snapped open and I was back in my bedroom. Everything was normal. I glanced at my alarm clock, and it read 4:22. Four hours until school starts, yet I'm still late! I forced myself up and raced out of bed.

I got up as quickly as humanly possible and brought a change of clothes. I stuffed them into a backpack and ran outside in just my sweatpants.

"Twenty-two minutes late, bro," Jacob said as I eventually caught up with the pack.

"Sorry! Alarm didn't go off," I replied meekly.

"Well come on and shift; Sam is already halfway to Forks."

"Got it." Jake and I shifted into one of the biggest secrets besides the Cullens.

Most of the teenage Quileute boys are werewolves. But we don't need a full moon. We can freaking do it when we want.

I jumped forward, and I felt my body shudder. I looked at my hands, and they turned to paws. I sprouted fur, and then when I landed, I was a wolf. Jacob did the same, and we left what was over from our clothing in the forest; we'd return to get them later.

_What's on your mind? _Jacob thought. We as a pack can hear thoughts…and you thought this was going to be a normal story.

_Just thinking about the secret. What would happen if someone found out? _I replied.

_You'd probably be killed. Kidding, but Sam would get extremely pissed and the universe will unravel. But in your case, you'd probably be fine. Why?_

_Well…there's this…_

_Girl?_

_Er..yes. It is. _

_Wow! Nice going. Yeah, you can't tell her. Or let her find out. Or you'll taste the wrath of Sam._

_Thanks._

We caught up to Sam, and our pack was all together. Luckily, I remembered to bring my bag of clothing. We all changed back into our human form. I changed into the clothes from my bag, as did the others from theirs, then we all took a seat and waited for Sam to speak.

"So guys, I overheard a pressing matter. Who's going to let the proverbial cat outta the bag?" Sam looked at all of us individually.

All of the guys turned to look at me slowly. My face was red, and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Ok! Ok, it's me. I wasn't planning on telling her, but what if something happens?"

Sam looked at me like I insulted his mother. "You told someone?! Especially a GIRL?!"

"No! Dude, calm your chops! I didn't tell anyone! It was all hypothetical. And what's wrong with telling a girl?" It was a feudal attempt to relax him, but it apparently did the job.

"Nothing. You scared the life outta me, Seth!"

"I'm sorry, man," I said. "But why is it so pertinent that we keep the secret? It's just a freaky thing about us. It's not really a big deal in MY mind."

"Dude, think about it. How many people do you think will run us out-of-town with pitchforks and torches? A good percentage," Paul stated. I nodded, understanding how far-fetched our situation was. We were thoroughly screwed.

"But now that you understand…what's she like?" Embry asked, now fully invested in my business.

"I'm not gonna answer that." I checked my watch and realized that school had already started. Shrugging it off, I figured guy talk was more important.

"C'mon, man!" Quil shook my arm.

"You really want to know?" I grinned at them, and the nine of us hung out almost all day.

* * *

"Crap! I gotta go!" I shouted when I checked my watch and saw that it was 3:10. Forks High was out for a half hour. I waved to the guys and ran a quickly as possible to the place where I saw Lynn.

She was sitting on a log, drumming on her legs. When I came into view, her face lit up. She stood up and walked towards me. I ran the rest of the way, and I stopped when we almost collided.

"Hi there, Mr. Seth. You, I believe, are late," She said, matter-of-factly. She had an adorable smirk that almost made me melt.

"Not…late…you're…early," I said, out of breath. I caught it, then hugged her. She hugged me back, and we started up a conversation. We walked through the forest, and I pointed out some interesting things about our surroundings.

"You're a ball of trivia!" She said when I told her about a random patch of moss that was said to be medically helpful.

"Eeh…not really. You give me a fact. How about that?"

"Ok…um…have you ever seen The Phantom of the Opera?" I nodded, then she continued. "In the 2004 movie, The Phantom speaks only fourteen of his lines and sings the rest. How's that for random trivia?"

I laughed. "That makes the moss theory sound stupid!"

"It should. The Phantom of the Opera is far more superior," she stated with confidence.

"I'll take your word for it, doll." When I said this, her face fell.

"Hey…you ok?" She looked as if she wanted to take a long walk off a short pier.

"It's just…I left a good friend of mine in Chicago. She used to call me 'doll' all the time. It sucks not seeing her."

"Ah. Well don't let it get you down. You can call her when you want. Plus, you've got me." I put my arm around her shoulders, and she looked up at me with a small smile. Our faces were so close, if I leaned two inches, our lips would meet. She turned her head away, and this time, my face fell.

"True. Crap, I have to go. Three missed calls from Mother, so I'm probably in a ton of trouble," she stated. I moved my arm off her shoulder, and I took her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thank God for Saturday."

She smiled, then replied. "See you tomorrow." What she did next astonished me. She went onto her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. When she pulled away, I grinned. She turned around and walked back in the direction of her house, and this time, it was my turn to stare.

**Author's Note: Ok! Chapter 3 will be updated soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn's POV

Oh. My God. That. Was Awesome.

I raced in the direction of my house once I got out of Seth's line of vision. When I broke through the trees, my mother and father stood there, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked as I slowed down. They said nothing and glared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Any particular reason why you're deliberately disobeying us?" Mother replied.

"No...What am I doing that's so wrong?"

"Don't talk to your mother that way," my father warned.

"Then what am I doing that's so wrong?"

"We told you to not go into the forest. It could be dangerous there. We told you when we first entered the house."

Ok, I didn't recall that. "I never heard you say that. And besides, it's not as scary as it looks. The minute you start going through the trees, it's one of the most beautiful places ever."

That didn't roll over too well. "Too bad, kiddo. Stay out."

I nodded, and then went into the house. I stopped in the kitchen to get a snack, and then I took the steps two at a time up to my bedroom.

Shutting the door, I surveyed the small room. It was set up exactly how it was at home, but there was something missing.

Shrugging, I lay down on my bed and took out my iPod. I unlocked it, and it was already opened to the Notes app. There was a new note that surprised me:

Hey there, Lynn!

You're probably wondering how I put this on here, but I'm a really good pickpocket. ; P Anyway, I wanted to give you my phone number and address in case you needed me or anything like that. You're really cool.

-Seth.

And underneath his name was his cell number and address. My heart was racing. Oh. My God, he gave me his number and ADDRESS! He obviously trusts me. Now, I just need to figure out how to get him to like me. That's gonna be hard.

I saved his number in my cell, and then checked the time. Two A.M. Nice job, Lynn. I had PLANNED on sleeping early so I could get up early, but that won't work now.

I peeled myself up from my bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and my West Side Story company t-shirt, then went to the bathroom on the top floor. I closed the door and took a long, hot shower. It's not like anyone will be waiting on me.

I got out and dried myself off, and took a lot of time combing through my hair, and I set it in an intricate braid that will give it an interesting, wavy texture.

Then, after about an hour of nitpicking and mentally planning my outfit for tomorrow, I returned to my room.

I shut the door as quietly as possible, and I moved over to my bed. I sat down and stared out the giant window, and I thought about how I was going to get around my parents.

Eventually, I laid my head down, because I was too conked to keep it up. Hm... I'll make an excuse to stay home. I'm a pretty good actress; I could fake sickness. Twenty minutes later, I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was ten A.M. Crap! He's probably waiting! I shot up out of the bed and started to pull off my pj's. I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans, then slipped on my boots and grabbed a beanie.

I flew down the steps to find an empty home. The car wasn't in the driveway. Confused, I searched the kitchen for a note. I found one on the table that said they went to go shopping, and they wouldn't be back until the late afternoon; they had to drive to Port Angeles. I fist-pumped at my luck, grabbed a baggie of Goldfish crackers, and raced out the door. I closed up the house and locked it, put the spare key under the little rock near the door, and started towards the forest.

I strolled to the area where Seth and I meet, and there he was, sitting on the log, waiting for me. Awww! He was too darn cute!

"Hey there, stranger! I bringeth rations!" I called to him. He looked up with a grin, and I held up my Goldfish cracker baggie.

His face lit up when he saw me, and I got an odd feeling in my stomach. Something was spying on us. Promptly forgetting that, I ran over and held out the baggie, which he took a handful from.

"Thank God for you; I didn't eat breakfast," he said with his mouth full.

"You're gross. Finish eating first, spaz," I said, tweaking his nose.

He swallowed the crackers, then spoke up. "Wanna see La Push? It's the weekend, and I figured we could do something you enjoy."

I nodded quickly. "Can I bring my camera?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "I'll tell you what you should and shouldn't take photos. The Elders could get pissed."

"Come on then!" I grabbed his arm and ran back home. Seth followed dutifully. He was like a puppy.

I unlocked the door and led him inside. "Stay here. I'll be right back!"

He nodded and looked around. I raced upstairs, grabbed my Camera Bag. I did a once-over of the room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. Nodding to myself, I returned to Seth.

"Got what you need?" He asked with a smile at my probably disheveled appearance.

"Yup!" I gasped, out of breath. He ruffled my hair, and we left the little house.

"I hope you're ready for a trek. For a newbie, it's gonna take at least two hours, maybe one and a half on account of your boots. I can make it in a half hour because I know shortcuts," he noted.

"What?! But you're barefoot!" I shouted.

"You're observant. I walk in the forest barefoot all the time. When we met, I was barefoot. You just gotta know how to step."

"Hm..." I hummed. Sitting down on a nearby log, I pulled off my boots and rolled up my jeans. I slung my camera bag over one shoulder, tied the laces together on my boots, and then slung them over the other shoulder.

Seth gave me a smirk. "Good luck. And as they say in those books, 'May the odds be ever in your favor'."

I laughed haughtily, then held out my arms. "Show me the way, wise one."

"Queue the major eye roll here." We started walking into the forest, and my feet managed to find every rock, pointy stick, and Lord knows what else. We were almost halfway through the forest when the bottoms of my feet were covered in blood.

"Ow ow OW!" I squeaked as I sat down slowly on a log.

"Shoulda worn your boots," Seth mumbled. He crouched down and looked at my foot. "This is really bad, Lynn. Maybe we should go back or something."

"No! I don't want to give up now," I said as I yanked a thorn out of my toe.

"Maybe we can get help on the Reservation. We're halfway there. Do you think you can walk?"

I stood up and took a few steps in an attempt to look strong, yet a couple of tears slid out of my eyes anyway. He noticed, and picked me up.

He held me bridal-style, and my heart raced. I was curled up against his chest, and I could smell his cologne or something like that. I didn't care. I was close to him.

"Ready to continue?" He asked softly.

"Sure," I said as I wiped the tears off my cheeks. He walked through the forest for about twenty minutes when I mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Seth. I ruined the trip."

"Don't be silly, he replied cheerily. "You're fine. And it's only twelve thirty, the day isn't over yet. Once we get to the Rez, I'll take you to see my mom and sister. They're good medics in case I do something stupid." He laughed his bell-like chuckle, and I grinned to myself.

I got the feeling we were being watched again, and Seth started walking a lot faster. It got to the point where he was running.

"Seth?! What's going on? Is someone chasing us?" He didn't respond, he just continued to run. His grip tightened on me, and I shut my eyes. He picked up speed, and I was astounded that he could move this quickly across the forest floor.

Eventually, he slowed down. I opened my eyes and saw a sign that read "La Push- Reservation". We were there already? Dang, he really must know a shortcut.

"You ok?" He asked softly as he passed over the boundary.

"A little shaken up, but fine. Seth, who was following us?" I asked.

He brushed off my question. "Not important."

"Well it was obviously important, or you wouldn't have sprinted here," I whispered. He looked down at me and smiled, then turned back up.

"Almost there. How do your feet feel?" He inquired.

"Painful. Very, very painful. Seth, again, I'm really sorry," I replied.

"Lynn, I told you. It's no trouble." He stepped into a house, and I looked around.

The walls were painted a light red, and the walls were covered with carvings and pictures. There was a little couch, a wooden rocking chair, and a small, older TV.

"Home, sweet home," he mumbled. "Mom! Leah!" He called into the hall. From it came two women; one with long black hair and one with cropped hair.

"This is Lynn."

"Um..." Hummed the woman with long hair. "Is this...?"

"Yes," he stated. I looked up at him, confused.

"Any particular reason why you're carrying her?" asked the one with cropped hair.

"Look at her feet." At this, the two women crossed toward us and looked at my feet. Seth dipped me, and I giggled like mad.

"I've just the thing for that," stated the woman with long hair. She disappeared to the hall, but the cropped girl stayed. I caught her eye, then quickly looked away. Her glare could cut ice.

"The woman with long hair is my mother. The one with the shorter hair is Leah," Seth whispered to me. I nodded, and he laid me down on the couch. He gave me a grin, lifted my legs, sat down, and he laid them across his lap.

His mom returned with a bowl of green mush and a damp cloth.

"Just warning you, it's going to sting," she said. I nodded at her, and she started to clean off my feet.

"Ow!" I squeaked as she wiped the bottoms of my feet. The water stung. Then, she applied the green stuff. It felt like they were on fire. Tears sprung into my eyes, but I held them in. The pain died, and it started to tingle.

"You alright, dear?" she asked softly. I nodded, and she wiped off the mush. "Now try walking."

I swung my legs around to the floor and applied a bit of pressure. It hurt, but it was bearable. I stood up, then walked around the living room.

"It stings a bit, but I can walk without crying!" I said cheerily. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Please, call me Sue." She hugged me and kissed my cheek, and I turned back to Seth. He handed me my boots and waited for me to put them on.

"We're gonna go explore the rez," he said to his mother. She nodded, and Seth and I left the little house.

"So, you know what my house looks like. Anything specific you want to see?" he asked me as we slowly continued forward.

"Nope!" I said, popping the "p". "I just want to take pictures to send to Chelsea."

"Who is she?"

"My sister in another life. We are so close. She's the one who got me the iPod that you hijacked and wrote in," I said with a grin. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You're silly."

We broke through a set of trees, and his arm shot out in front of me. I grabbed his arm and looked down. He just saved me from a steep cliff that dropped to the ocean.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. He chuckled, then said:

"I was planning on teaching you cliff diving when you're more...prepared." He looked pointedly at my outfit as I regained my bearings.

"When can you teach me?"

"A couple of weeks from now. It's going to be summer pretty soon; that's the best time to do it." I nodded, and he continued. "C'mon this way, you can watch some of the guys." He went around me towards the cliff, and I grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Are you nuts?!" I shrieked. "You could've fallen!"

"No I wouldn't. I have impeccable balance." He shot me a grin and lead the way. I still held onto his hood out of fear. If I went down, this nutso was going with me.

He started to sing softly, and I moved closer to him.

"In my life...she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun..."

Holy. Mother. He. Was singing. Les. Misérables. I am going to die.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me! In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere, where he is, if he asked, I'd be his..." I responded in time.

He craned his neck to look at me, and he blushed. "I thought I was quiet enough."

"Oh please, I could pick Les Misérables out of a crowd," I replied. "You can't get anything past me. By the way, you're now eighty times more awesome than you were before."

He chuckled and turned his head back forward. He stopped and sat down, and I followed suit.

"Look at the rocks over there." He pointed straight across, where I could see a group of guys. "And three, two, one." Two of the group jumped.

"Holy crap! We have to help them!" I stood up and grabbed his arm, yet he just sat there, laughing. "What the heck is wrong with you?! They just jumped!"

"On purpose! Those were a couple of my friends. They cliff-dive."

"So..." I said, putting the pieces together, "they did that...on purpose?" Seth nodded, and I sat down again. "Why would they want to do that? It must be freezing."

Seth shrugged. "They could be bored. Cliff diving is one of the few forms of recreation on the reservation."

"Ah." I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm across my shoulder. "You know, it's funny. We met two days ago, yet I'm already very close to you. It's odd; I don't take to people very quickly," I said halfway to myself.

"Hm. That IS interesting."

I looked up at him and grinned. Every time I look at him, it feels like a squirrel is hopping around in my stomach. He makes me so nervous, yet so relaxed.

"Tell me a secret. Please? We can go back and forth. I want to know all I can about you," he said.

"Ok. Um...I have never burnt myself."

"That's a secret?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not a secretive person. Your turn!" I replied.

"Um...I have never tasted alcohol."

"I used to write for an underground newspaper under a fake name at my school."

"I have never been outside of Washington. Have you ever been out of the United States?"

I nodded. "I went to Italy with my best friend. We both earned enough money for tickets. It was so beautiful."

"That's cool." We fell into a comfortable silence.

It's now that I realized, I thought of Seth as something way more than a friend. I think I'm in love…God, I'm reminding myself of the Marius & Cosette love story…they met eyes, sang to each other, then got married…awkward. But I would kill to be with a guy as sweet and caring as Seth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth's POV**

Oh God, that was close. I'm just lucky my brain likes to pop up with random excuses. But the singing? I think that was way more perilous than revealing The Secret. I will never hear the end of this.

"Seth? You're sitting on the handle of my camera bag," Lynn said with a giggle. I blushed and moved over, and as quickly as I moved, she had her camera out, turned on, and was snapping pictures of the ocean. I looked over her shoulder at her shots, and I was blown away. She made the ocean that I saw every day look like if came from another world.

"Dang…you're good, Lynn," I mumbled. She only grinned and continued to take photos. She got really good shots of the guys on the other side, and after a while, she stopped and went through all of them.

One of her photos gave both of us a heart-attack.

"What in God's name is that?" she inquired about one of the images of the cliff divers. I took the camera and zoomed in to get a better look at what she needed to know. Once I realized what I was looking at, my heart started to race. Flipping back and forth between three photos, you could see Quill and Embry phase from a human to a wolf. Oh. Crap.

"Um, it's…nothing." I deleted the photos swiftly, and I received a good slap on the arm.

"Dude! I liked those," she said with a pout.

"M-My thumb slipped."

"Oh," she mumbled with a shrug. "Oh well. I still got tons of other great shots. Thanks again for taking me here." I nodded my reply, and she lay on her back. I followed her example, and we just stared up at the clouds for a good five minutes.

Every once in a while, I'd sneak a peek at Lynn. She is incredibly beautiful, with a quirky personality to match. It even saddened me a little that she could never know much about me. I would give anything to tell her, even though I've only known her for three or four days. I doubt she even liked me anyway. She probably has a boyfriend in Chicago waiting for her. Or who knows, she's probably already dating one of the guys from Forks High school. I certainly wouldn't be surprised if someone snatched her up already.

She turned on her side, and I had to snap my head up and pray she didn't notice that I was staring at her.

"So since you didn't answer my question earlier, who was following us in the forest?" her question made me want to stand up and cliff dive.

"Just an old buddy of mine. He was trying to freak you out." I couldn't let her know it was Sam, who will surely have my head later.

"Oh. It really freaked me out. You had a look of murder in your eyes!" Lynn joked. I just rolled my eyes and continued staring at the clouds.

She just continued to look at me with a confused expression, and I turned to look at her. Our eyes locked, and I felt as if an explosion went off in my brain. Everything was racing in my head, and puzzle pieces were put together. I forced myself to calm down, and all I could think was:

_I think I've just imprinted._

"Oh god no." I stood up and started pacing on the edge of the cliff in an attempt to wipe that thought from my head. But as my luck would have it, the phrase just moved faster and clearer.

"Seth? Are you smoking something I should worry about?" Lynn asked with a giggle. I stopped in my tracks. I wouldn't say that in this moment, I melted, but it was pretty close. That laugh…that laugh was driving me insane. A good, happy insane. I turned back to look at her and shook my head.

"I'm clean, I promise," I winked.

Lynn checked her cell phone and freaked out. "Crap! Aw, crap! My parents are on their way home! If I'm not there before them, I am 100% dead. D-E-A-D, dead!" She gathered all of her stuff and started dashing back to the reservation. I followed behind her, and then figured it's a good time to offer my services.

"Want me to carry you? I can run a hell of a lot faster than you can." She turned and started dashing back to me.

"You're officially my best friend in all of Washington. Let's go!" I took her hand and ran with her to the border line, then smoothly picked her up and broke into a run.

The trip was silent, except for the sound of my feet hitting the forest floor. I didn't bother to watch where I was going; not that it was ever a problem. I just couldn't stop thinking about Lynn. This was totally insane. Totally illogical. Totally impossible. Totally childish, totally crazy. But what about my life WASN'T those things? Ugh, why must genetics get in the way of everything?

I reached the house faster than even I thought was possible. I was breathing heavier than I ever thought I could, but I managed to make myself relax.

"Here…we are…" I said, still wheezing slightly.

"You are my lifesaver!" Lynn exclaimed as I set her on her doorstep. "I can't thank you enough for today. I had so much fun. Thank you, Seth." I just waved it off and caught my breath.

"Same time tomorrow?" She nodded at me, and I continued, "Be sure to wear shoes this time." She stuck her tongue out at me, waved, and went inside the house. She shut the door, and I turned back to the forest.

My God…this is going to be so hindering!

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

I grabbed a granola bar on my trip up to my room. As I hopped up the stairs, I thanked God for Sue Clearwater. Without her, I'd be toast. But the main thought I held with me was:

_What scared Seth so much that he deleted those photos?_

It must've been something pretty bad. I could swear I saw a pair of wolves in the background, but I had to shake the thought off. It was obviously bad to the point where he didn't want me to know, so I shouldn't attempt to find out. But still…

I dashed to the laptop that was sitting on my already cluttered desk, and I waited for it to boot up. Seconds later, my Desktop appeared and I went straight to the internet. I clicked the search bar and typed in 'Quileute'. The name of Seth's tribe, as it was expressed on the border sign. I scrolled through the sources that Google had presented me with. I clicked a random site and read. Nothing too enlightening there, except for the fact that they were good whalers. I browsed a bit longer, and then came across something odd.

"Werewolves…" I read aloud. Without thinking, I clicked on the website and read hungrily. When I'd reached the bottom of the webpage, I shut the laptop and put my head in my hands. That's impossible. Werewolves didn't exist, and Seth certainly wasn't one of them! Werewolves were evil, man-eating creatures who shifted on full moons and tore apart cities, until they were chased out by peasants with torches ant pitchforks. They feared silver, and they had sharp teeth and tons of hair. Last I checked Seth had none of these.

I stood up and started pacing about. Why in God's name am I even considering this as a real possibility? It's downright stupid. There's no way Seth could be a supernatural being-

"We're home, Lynn!" My thoughts were cut off by my father's booming voice making its way into my room. Shaking my head, I opened my door and went downstairs to help them carry in groceries.

"So how was Port Angeles?" I asked as I shoved a box of Cocoa Puffs and a family bag of chips into one of the cupboards.

"That town is so nice. Lots of interesting shops and things like that. You'd like it there, Lynn," my mother replied as she set eggs in the fridge.

"Cool," I mumbled.

"What did you do all day, kiddo?" my father asked me.

I just shrugged and said something like, "Sat on the computer, read, talked to Chelsea. Stuff like that." I think they caught on to the fact that I had a bit on my mind, because they didn't ask any more questions. We ate dinner, and I raced upstairs after I finished. I shut the door and curled up on my bed.

"Seth Clearwater…" I murmured to myself. It was pretty obvious I wasn't getting any sleep tonight; I'd be too busy analyzing fairy tales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynn's POV**

I was right. I didn't sleep a wink last night. Les Mis did nothing to help me sleep; my thoughts were moving too quickly. How could it be possible?

"Lynn! Breakfast!" Aw, shoot. I was hoping my family wouldn't be home today. I dragged myself out of bed and trudged downstairs. Rubbing my eye, I flopped in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"How did you sleep, darling?" My mother asked as she buttered a slice of toast.

"Pretty good," I answered half-heartedly. I forced myself to wake up a bit more, and then I spoke again. "Hey, do you think I could visit a friend? They live on the La Push Reservation."

My mother raised an eyebrow and set my breakfast in front of me. "A friend on the Reservation? How do you know them?"

"School," I stated simply as I munched my toast. I had a pretty good feeling she was buying it, so I just kept playing the same cards. "We have a project due on Thursday."

"Oh really? What's this project about?" Dang it. Ok, think, think…

"The French Revolution. We have to write a report on Napoleon. Now please, can I go? You don't need to drive me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to walk for three hours to La Push."

"You're forgetting I have a bike. Remember, that green one?"

She just laughed. "If you take your cell phone and call me when you get there, then Godspeed and God bless." She cleaned up the kitchen and retired to the living room, where her book and coffee awaited, as usual. Dad, I assumed, was at work, which would explain the missing truck. Our crummy white Scion sat in the driveway, covered in water droplets from last night's rain. It's nice to know that almost nothing changes.

Finishing my breakfast in a hurry, I made my way upstairs, changed into my Party at Gatsby's sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, slid on my boots, and looked around. Grabbing my camera bag and my backpack, I made sure that I'd have everything I need.

"See you later!" I called as I raced outside. I yanked open the garage door and located my bike. "Now, how to get you to Seth and the Rez," I muttered to myself. I said a short prayer that I wouldn't die or anything like that, and I started off. I shut the door and rode into the forest when I was sure Mother was engulfed in her book.

I ended up at our meeting place early, so I leaned the bike against a stump and sat down on the log next to it. I pulled my camera out and flipped through the pics I took yesterday. Deleting the ones I didn't like, I found myself staring at each one of the cliff divers. I wanted to see those mysterious snapshots again, but Seth had deleted them before I could-

Oh no. I told him I could swear I saw a pair of wolves…and he deleted the photos. I gasped and dropped my camera. That means…I could very well be right.

"Hey! You're early," I heard Seth call from the other side of the clearing. My head snapped up, and I nearly fell off the log. I grabbed the camera, and then smiled.

"I'm not early, you're just late," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. I don't know why I'm scared, but I guess it terrified me to know that innocent Seth could be a monster. I prayed I was wrong.

"Yeah, right. Never mind." He smirked, and then continued. "So what shall we do today?"

"Er…do you think we could go back to La Push?"

"Sure! That'd be ok…why do you have a bike?"

"Oh! My mom assumes I'm biking to your house to work on a project. Apparently, the forest is 'too dangerous for me'." I used air-quotes, and Seth's face darkened a bit.

"Your parents are right; the forest is too dangerous for you."

My eyes widened. "Um, Seth?"

"You don't understand, the forest has a lot of secrets that you're not supposed to see-"

"I have a question. Tell me the truth."

"Lynn? Are you ok? You're shaking. What's going-"

"Are you a werewolf?"

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Oh no. No, no no, this wasn't supposed to happen! How did she know?! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! My mind raced with questions. What tipped her off? I never mentioned anything about wolves. Maybe she looked it up? How? There wasn't anything on Google, was there?

"I'm going to ask again. Are you a werewolf?" She was visibly shaking, and she took a few steps away from me instinctively. I loved her, and I wanted her to know. But if I told her, it would blow up in my face. I stared into her eyes, searching for a way out.

"SETH! ANSWER ME!" There were tears in her eyes now. I reached out to touch her arm, and she shuddered away. Terrified. She was terrified of me.

I took a deep breath.

I searched her eyes yet again for a way out.

And I nodded.

**Oh, I'm evil. So, so evil. I know this was rrrrreeeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyy y short, but I wanted to make a cliffhanger, and I have, like, seven other fanfics to update. I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chelsea's POV**

I raced backstage after curtain calls. The last performance was amazing, though Lynn should've experienced it with me. I really wished she could've been here.

"Smile, Chelsea!" My foster-mother called to me. I turned to her and smiled, but it wasn't sincere. She snapped the picture and my eyes filled with tears. Lynn should be here.

I changed out of my costume quickly and left before any of my cast mates could talk to me. When I got to my house, I locked myself in my room and whipped out my phone. I called Lynn's cell number, and for the first time, she never answered.

What's happened to her? She ALWAYS answers my calls. I know it shouldn't let it bother me, but I immediately figured she was hanging out with new friends. Maybe she deleted my number? Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I tried to get some sleep. I was worried about her.

Lynn has never really dealt with change easily. When her cat died, she was depressed for a month. Maybe she's depressed in Forks? It's been proven that people who live in especially cloudy areas get depressed easier. My poor doll. I really hope she's ok.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

"SETH! ANSWER ME!" I screamed. Why was he taking forever to reply? Why would a situation so asinine possibly be true? I shuddered away from his hand. If he really was a werewolf, then my parents were right. It WAS too dangerous.

I moved away from him, and he took a deep breath. It felt as if the world stopped.

He nodded.

I was right.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I moved back from him, closer to my bike. Seth was a monster. A creature, a freak of nature. He could've killed before. His eyes were welled up with tears, and he pleaded that I stay and listen to him. I couldn't hear what he was saying; I felt like I was in a sensory bubble.

Monster.

Freak.

Killer.

Those words were screaming in my head. Seth moved toward me again, and I raced away as quickly as my legs could carry me. I had a pretty good feeling I wasn't heading home, but I needed to get away. The lump in my throat made it difficult to breathe properly, but I pushed myself on.

I felt like Snow White in the haunted forest. Branches and brush reached out to me and scratched my arms and cheeks, and I could see faces and piercing eyes all around me. The tears in my eyes and the scrapes on my face stung profusely, yet I continued to run. I tripped over a hole in the floor, and I scrambled up and away. I just needed to stay as far as I could from Seth.

Once the pain in my legs and lungs got to be too much, I forced myself to stop and take a breath. Sitting down on the forest floor, I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed. I cared for Seth. I might even love him. But he was a monster. He was evil, man-eating, and silver-fearing.

"Why? Why are you like this, Seth?" I asked aloud. My voice was shaking and I was terrified.

"What do you mean?" I heard a voice perk up behind me. I screamed and whirled around. Behind me was a man who looked a bit like Seth, but this guy was a lot taller, more muscular, and he had a very mature air. I stood and started running again. I didn't get very far, because the man grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back.

Needless to say, today was not my favourite.

I screamed and hit his arms, begging him to let me go. If this is how I die, I just hope they don't find my body. I hope my parents don't miss me too much. I hope Chelsea misses-

"Miss Lynn? I'm not about to hurt you. Please, stop fighting."

"T-That's exactly w-what a rapist says b-before penetrating their v-victim!" I shouted. My voice came out almost like a wail.

"Shh, just relax…" The man murmured. This has gotten to be creepy, but his voice soothed me almost instantly.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Uley, a good friend of Seth Clearwater's. And you must've just found out The Secret." I stopped struggling immediately and he set me down. I nodded, ashamed. My eyes were still filled with tears.

"If you're going to kill me, please don't make it too painful."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you." He took my chin and lightly pulled my face towards his. "Your cuts are quite deep…did he do this to you?"

I shook my head. "The branches."

He let go, took some cloth out of his pocket, and wiped the cuts. I don't know what it was about Sam, but I felt safe and protected. I was still terrified of him, but it wasn't as bad.

"I'm very sorry about what you've had to experience. I tried to tell him to keep away from you, and if he listened, you wouldn't be so afraid."

"I-It's ok." My voice was raspy from all the screaming. He sat down on the forest floor and motioned for me to join him. I obeyed, and he spoke again.

"There's a lot about Seth that you don't know. But I can assure you, he'd never want to hurt you. You see, we werewolves aren't traditional. We don't fear silver bullets, and we don't eat people. We can shift into a lupine state when we want; we don't need a full moon."

I was confused. "Why are you trying to convince me to trust you? I just found out that a guy I happen to really care about is a shape-shifter. They're not safe. I assumed you would try to scare me even more out of possibly going back to Seth."

He nodded. "That's true. Personally, I'd like to convince you to move back to wherever you lived before Forks. But I took one look at Seth the day you two met, and he was different. He was happier, brighter, and he had his head in the clouds. He hummed, he smiled, and he wouldn't stop talking about you. That's how I recognized you in the first place. After his father died, Seth had to be the man of the Clearwater household. When he's around you, he manages to forget."

"H-How do you know?" I asked.

"I kind of spied on you two every once in a while," he replied with a smirk.

"So…you're the reason why I always felt like I was being watched?"

He nodded. "You need to go back to Seth. He truly cares about you."

My heart leapt in my chest. He liked me! But he was a monster.

"But…what about his wolf-ness? How does it even work? What does it look like?" At this, Sam stood and took off his t-shirt.

"Would you care for a demonstration?" Eyeing him nervously, I nodded and stepped back. He went behind a tree, and I saw a flash. He emerged from the tree, and there was a giant wolf in front of me. The wolf came up to my height on all four legs. His eyes were cold and unforgiving. He looked menacing and his lips were curled back into a snarl. I screamed and cowered back. I dropped to my knees and prayed that Sam's brain was in control, and not the animal's.

He slowly stepped toward me, but I shied away even more. He went back behind the tree, there was another flash, and he emerged.

"Miss Lynn, please relax. I'm normal now." His voice was soothing again, and I relaxed. Tears were streaming down my face. "I don't think you're ready for all of this. Bella was a senior in high school when she found out, and you're only in the tenth grade. I'm terribly sorry."

"B-Bella?" Her name sounded pretty. I looked up at Sam, and he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it."

"So…Seth is in a pack of wolves?"

Sam nodded. "Within the tribe, we have a recessive gene for this. Seth, myself, and a few others make up a pack. Unfortunately, your reaction is a prime example of why we can't get close to any of the regular humans."

I felt…guilty. I could tell that Sam and the others have been through a lot. If I wasn't afraid to be around Sam, then I could be safe with Seth, right?

"I should apologize to Seth, shouldn't I?" I wondered.

"Only if you feel comfortable around him."

I looked away. How could I trust Seth anymore? I wanted to, and badly. But I would be in constant danger of him lashing out or getting angry. I could die by his hands. But I loved him.

My eyes widened and filled with guilty tears. My voice was thick when I spoke again. "I need to go."

Sam nodded and helped me up. I started walking back in the direction I came from, and in my head, I was smacking myself. How could you, Lynn? How could you hurt him like this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Seth's POV**

I hated it. Everything that I am, hurting Lynn, jeopardizing the safety of the pack; I hate it all. She thought I was a monster.

"Not that I blame her, of course," I muttered as I threw a rock into the dark canopy of trees above me. I heard the pebble come down and knock against something metal. Using what night-vision I possessed, I managed to see the rock next to Lynn's bike.

Remembering that was her only method home, I started to panic even more. She could be lost, all alone, in the middle of the forest. There wouldn't be a break in the trees for miles, based on the direction she ran. I didn't want to return home to get a flashlight, but I couldn't see anything well enough to search for her. Unless…

Shaking my head, I pulled my clothes off and shifted. I felt the sharp stab in my heart go deeper when I transformed into the thing she feared.

_Now I get how the Cullen's feel…like no matter what they do, they'll always be freaks…_

I raced through the trees now that everything was clear. I prayed I would find her.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

That little son of a gun.

I bit my lip hard to keep myself from saying something snarky about how stupid Seth can be. I could see love when it was around, so I won't rub salt into Lynn's wounds.

We trudged through the dark with an awkward air. I could tell she was still trembling, so I made everything seem like it wasn't happening. I could see just fine, even though it was around ten o'clock at night. When Lynn couldn't see anything anymore, she wrapped her arm around my arm and apologized softly.

"Nothing to worry about; you can't help that you can't see," I stated in reply. We continued in the labyrinth of trees for a bit, and then she spoke again.

"D-Do you think Seth will be waiting for me?"

I shrugged. "It's a probably. He's worried out of his mind."

"How do you know?"

"I heard his thoughts. Werewolves have a sense of hearing another pack member's thoughts."

She snorted. "Must be lovely; hearing all the comments of ten or fifteen other people."

"It becomes more like a rumble in the background. Not too annoying. But Seth is terrified and he feels like a Cullen."

I could practically see her raise an eyebrow.

"What's a Cullen?"

I chortled. "A family. Remember my mentioning Bella? Well, she's a Cullen. They're vampires."

She stopped in her tracks.

"V-Vampires?!" Her voice came out like a squeak.

"Yep! They feed on animals instead of humans." She breathed a sigh of relief and took my arm.

"That is horrifying." She shook her head.

"What, you thought that werewolves can exist, but vampires can't?" I inquired with a smirk.

She didn't reply.

We continued walking, and an hour later, we stopped. In front of us stood the silhouette of Seth in his wolf form. Lynn's breathing got faster, and I rubbed her arm to calm her down. Why the Hell I was doing this for Seth, I had no clue.

"Just relax. It's Seth. He came to apologize."

She whispered to me, "Tell him I don't want to talk to him; that I just want to go home."

I did as she asked, and Seth whimpered. I could see a look of desperation cross his face, and I just kept walking. Seth moved out of the way for us, and Lynn and I continued on.

We reached Lynn's home at midnight. I fetched (pardon the expression) her bike and camera, and she raced into the house and locked the door after thanking me. I felt bad for the kid. No one should have to suffer because of us.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

Once I crossed the threshold of my house, I slammed the door, locked it, and made sure the windows were all shut. My parents were interrogating me about why I was all cut up and why I was home late, but I ignored them.

I raced upstairs and sat on my bed. I stayed in that place for about a half hour.

So many things were rushing about in my mind. I could taste the bile that was rising to my throat, and I raced to the bathroom before I could vomit all over my bedroom floor. I got sick several times, and when all the contents of my stomach had come up, I leaned my forehead on the cool porcelain of the bathtub.

How could this happen? How could I get mixed up in the…dare I say 'supernatural'? It was a scientific impossibility. Now, I've come to learn that shape-shifting is a scientific IMPROBABILITY. I cared for Seth, he cared for me, I'm a human, and he's a monster. How on Earth did this happen? This was something that happened in books or in the movies. I could never see it coming in real life.

Slowly, I cleaned up the bathroom and flushed away the contents of my stomach, and hopefully, the past eight or so hours. I brushed my teeth slowly and thoroughly, and I continued to overanalyze my situation.

"Lynn, darling, are you alright? I heard you get sick." I whirled around to see my father standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I didn't know what to say, and I could feel everything come full circle.

I raced into his arms and collapsed into tears. My dad picked me up how he did when I was a little girl and carried me to my room.

"I-I just d-don't know what to d-do anymore!" I sobbed into his shirt. He sat down with me on my bed and rocked me gently.

"Have you been taking your medication?" He wondered in a soothing voice.

Shoot. I haven't touched my prescription for Perphenazine yet. I shook my head.

"That could be it. What's scaring you, baby? There's nothing to worry about."

"Y-You don't understand!" I wailed. "I…I found a guy I like, but…I d-don't know!"

Father just sighed and continued to rock me back and forth.

"H-Him and I meet in the forest every d-day. I r-really like him! B-But I don't know how to handle i-it! I h-hurt his f-feelings." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to act like doing so would change the past and alter the course of time. Hey, it was worth a shot.

"Then go to him and apologize. It's not hard."

"B-But…he wouldn't want to s-see me! He…he…he HATES me!" I was a blubbering mess, and I wondered if this was what it would be like to have a mental breakdown. Father set me on my bed and tucked me in.

"Darling, you aren't a child, and I know you have become a strong, beautiful young woman. And I know you can handle whatever obstacle that comes. Why don't you call your friend Chelsea? From what I know, you haven't called her since we got here. She's an insomniac, right? She'll be awake. Remember what I told you? 'You never turn a car off when you hit a speed bump.' You'll be ok, darling. You know where I am if you need me." He kissed my forehead and left the room. Even though I was a lot more relaxed, calling Chelsea was a good idea.

I got my phone off of my nightstand and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Chelsea's voice poured through my cell phone's speaker, and I was already a tad uplifted.

"Hey there. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why were you crying?" She could always tell when I was upset.

"I have something to tell you."

Over the course of about twenty minutes, I told her everything that happened with Seth. Once I finished, I waited for her reaction.

Silence.

"Um…hello?" I asked.

"I'm here. Just analyzing what you told me."

"Understood. So…do you have any advice?"

She waited a moment before responding. "You're an actress."

"Thanks for that. I needed a reminder," I replied sarcastically.

"Then be an actress. Pretend you're the fearless Eponine Thernardier, or the gutsy Bonnie Parker, and you have nothing to fear around Mr. Seth. Don't apologize in their tone, but in your mind, do what you do best- be someone else."

My eyebrows rose. "Huh…good idea. Chelsea, I really wish you could be here now. I could really use a Teddy Hug." Teddy Hug is the nickname I gave to Chelsea's hugs because, even though she has the stature to play Gavroche, she was a Teddy Bear in another life.

"One Teddy Hug, coming up soon. The Monster might let me go soon. Summer break sounds like a fair deal. If I can pay for my ticket, than I can go. Plus, I'd like to see Mr. Seth. Just to make sure, you know."

I giggled. "Of course. I've got to get some sleep, which will be unlikely. Goodnight."

"Goodnight doll."

I hung up and blinked my tears away. I had to think like a rational person. Tomorrow, I was going to have to be Bonnie Parker. Better pray for a miracle.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I'm in the process of updating all of my stories. I'll get new chapters up sooner or later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth's POV**

Two months, four days. That's how long it's been since Lynn has spoken to me. I didn't blame her; I scared her terribly. Summer had finally started, so I was stuck moping around the house. I considered paying her a visit, but I figured that if she wanted to talk to me, she would have by now.

"Seth!" My sister called to me as I stepped into the house from being at the beach, "You have a message on the answering machine." Thanking her, I went to the ancient telephone and listened to the message. It was Lynn.

"Hi Seth, it's me…Lynn… I, um, was wondering if you could meet me. I'll be waiting at our spot all day; I don't really have much to do today. Soo…yeah. See you later?" It ended, and my heart jumped in my chest. Holy mother of—

"Who was it?" My mom asked.

"Lynngottagomomseeya!" I ran my words together as I raced out of the house. Ignoring the fact that I was only in swim trunks and racing like a freak through the forest, I was grinning like a madman. Lynn wanted to talk!

I got to the clearing as quickly as I could, where Lynn was sitting on her log and taking pictures. She was wearing her adorable Party at Gatsby's sweatshirt and some jeans. I stepped on a twig b accident, and she looked up from her camera. Her eyes widened a bit; out of fear, no doubt.

"You...haven't shaved in a while," she stated awkwardly. I scratched my cheeks, which were starting to harbor black stubble.

"Yeah," I mumbled. She gulped and stood up. She took a few steps forward and took a deep breath.

"Seth, I wanted to apologize. I was being very insensitive about the shape-shifting, and I wanted to tell you that I still really, really like you. You're sweet and interesting; it was foolish of me to—"

I shut her up by wrapping her in a hug. She gasped in surprise, but she hugged me back. Controlling my strength, I pressed her as close to me as I could without snapping any bones.

"Eager, are you?" She whispered in my ear with a giggle. I shivered a bit, but I couldn't bring myself to break the hug. I didn't want to let her go for a second.

"Seth? You're choking me!" She cautioned. I let go begrudgingly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said in agreement. I took her hand and laced my fingers with hers.

She raised an eyebrow. "Seth? Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Looking around nervously, I pondered whether I should tell her now that I loved her. She was still giving me a questioning look, but I never shied away. Now or never, I guess.

"Lynn, I've only known you for about three months, but…I'm in love with you. I imprinted on you, and I just really hope you love me back, because you would make me the happiest person on earth."

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

My eyes widened at the boy in front of me. His stubble and perfectly muscled chest were making it very hard for me to pay any attention. He just said that he was in love with me. Oh. My God. You are kidding me.

"U-Uh…" I squeaked, not being able to conjure up a collected thought. Seth's face fell slightly, not really taking it the right way.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that," He muttered, letting go of my hand.

Shaking my head quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Don't say that, Seth. I… I'm just having a hard time processing it all."

With a distinct blush on his cheeks, he put his hands on my hips. "Well, I'm here when you figure it out."

"I…I think I got it now." Going up on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to his. He responded to the kiss immediately by bringing his hands to my face and holding me. If there was something else that would be less cliché than fireworks, then I would use that term. But it was perfect. It was meant to be, dare I say it. I may be only turning sixteen in a week, but it was perfect.

* * *

**Ok, this is one bad excuse for a chapter. BUT IT'S FLUFFY SO I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Enjoyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
